Un serpent secret
by Teatime72
Summary: Os réunissant Remus et Severus lors du 7ème tome. Remus se morfond dans la maison de Sirius quand soudain surgit Severus Rogue, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


_Bonjour tout le monde! J'avais envie de refaire un tour par ici... Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui un OS, toujours en slash Severus/Remus et toujours classée M. Vous connaissez les précautions d'usage!_

* * *

Severus Rogue inspira bruyamment une bouffée d'air glacée. Il venait de transplaner discrètement sur la première marche du 12, square Grimmaurd. La petite place était calme et la nuit noire le rassura. Personne ne pourrait voir la buée que son souffle formait même si un mangemort avait été posté juste en face de la vieille bâtisse qui se tenait devant lui. En cette année 1997, le mois de décembre était particulièrement froid et les gens se risquaient rarement dehors. De plus, il était tard et les moldus avaient presque tous terminé leurs courses de Noel le 23 décembre. Severus donna un petit coup de baguette magique sur la porte d'entrée et se faufila à l'intérieur. Quelques lampes s'allumèrent et éclaircirent d'une lumière vacillante un hall poussiéreux. Après avoir contré le sortilège de Maugrey et assuré au fantôme de Dumbledore qu'il ne l'avait pas tué, ce qui était techniquement un mensonge de plus dans sa double-vie, Severus s'immobilisa. Il venait d'entendre un craquement depuis un étage supérieur.

Se pourrait-il qu'il ait enfin touché au but ? Le portrait de Dumbledore lui avait demandé depuis longtemps déjà de retrouver Potter et sa troupe, qui étaient en fuite depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait su que Potter avait logé ici, Yaxley avait pu entrer dans la maison. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu aller beaucoup plus loin que ce hall miteux et n'avait pas su contrer le fantôme de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas non plus pu révéler l'emplacement du 12 square Grimmaurd et il était le seul à avoir eu accès à l'endroit. Yaxley était un idiot ambitieux. Au lieu d'avertir directement les mangemorts mieux placés, il avait cru pouvoir retenir les morveux lui-même. Résultat : le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tué dans un mouvement de colère en comprenant que l'homme ne servait plus à rien et était responsable de cet échec supplémentaire. Le 12 square Grimmaurd était un endroit sûr à nouveau pour Potter et ses larbins et Severus vérifiait régulièrement s'ils n'étaient pas revenus se nourrir et se réchauffer dans leur seul refuge. Ces tentatives s'étaient jusqu'à présent soldées par un échec et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait retrouver la trace de Potter. Un groupe important de mangemorts planchait en ce moment-même sur ce problème sans plus de résultats. Il devait en plus assurer un fonctionnement minimum de l'école et être présent chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait. Severus n'était donc pas très avancé dans son raisonnement et comptait profiter des vacances de Noel pour éliminer les endroits les plus logiques. Il était malgré tout assez impressionné par la capacité des trois fugitifs à rester en vie si longtemps dans cette fuite. Mais ce soir, il se pourrait qu'il mette fin à sa tâche et puisse se concentrer sur d'autres problèmes.

Il lança silencieusement un « _Homminum revelio_ » et jubila intérieurement lorsqu'une présence humaine fut détectée. Severus voulut repartir chercher l'épée à Poudlard dans un mouvement vif avant de se figer. UNE présence humaine ? Où étaient donc les deux autres imbéciles qui suivaient partout _Celui-qui-ne-veut-pas-mourir_? Réfléchissant rapidement, Severus décida qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer imprudent. Il devait vérifier qui était dans cette maison.

Montant lentement les escaliers, Severus garda sa baguette tendue devant lui et lança des regards furtifs dans tous les sens. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre qu'il avait déjà identifiée comme étant celle de Sirius Black lors de son dernier passage. Severus colla doucement son oreille contre la serrure. Une respiration lente et profonde se fit entendre dans une pièce entièrement plongée dans le noir. Qui que soit la personne présente, elle dormait profondément. Severus agit alors très rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et dans un même mouvement hurla un « _Incarcerem_ » en direction de la forme allongée, qui se réveilla en hurlant lorsque des longues cordes noires l'emmaillotèrent.

La voix d'homme décrut peu à peu et laissa place à une respiration rapide et saccadée. L'homme réussit à se redresser tant bien que mal en position assise et tentait de se calmer rapidement. Avant que la situation ne lui échappe, Severus lança un « _lumos_ » et s'approcha du lit pour juger de ce qu'il devait faire.

Un Remus Lupin en sale état lui faisait face. L'homme ne devait pas s'être rasé depuis plusieurs semaines et la pièce empestait l'alcool et la transpiration.

Severus fit le tour du lit, repoussant du pied deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu et s'empara de la baguette du loup-garou, négligemment laissée par terre. Lupin semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à prendre pied dans la réalité. Il fixait la lumière d'un air idiot et finit par croasser :

« Rogue ? »

« Lupin, vous ne prendrez la parole que lorsque je vous la donnerai » dit Severus, le menaçant toujours de sa baguette allumée.

Il fit le tour de la pièce et finit par trouver une chandelle à moitié consumée près de la cheminée éteinte. Il faisait un froid mordant dans la pièce. Severus alluma la chandelle et éteignit sa baguette. Maintenant que la pièce était illuminée, il put voir le désordre qui y régnait. Des restes de nourriture étaient posés près d'un coussin, à même le sol. Dans le lit, des draps trop fins pour la saison étaient entortillés autour du corps de Lupin, qui lui lançait un regard vide.

Rassuré sur le fait qu'aucun danger n'était dissimulé dans la pièce, Severus se rapprocha du lit.

« Où sont-ils ? » cracha-t-il vers le prisonnier.

« Qui ? » demanda stupidement Lupin.

« Potter, ses acolytes, le trio le plus recherché du monde magique, Lupin » s'énerva Severus.

Un sourire torve se dessina sur les lèvres du loup-garou et il balbutia :

« Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te le dire, Rogue. » Il semblait avoir du mal à aligner plus de trois mots et s'appuyait plus que nécessaire sur les coussins.

« Lupin, je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment conscience de la situation » reprit Severus rapidement. « Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à vos jeux, dites-moi où ils sont ou j'emploie la manière forte. »

Les yeux de Lupin se mirent à briller un peu plus fort et il ricana d'une voix fêlée :

« Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur, Snivellus. »

Severus resserra l'emprise de ses cordes dès l'emploi de son surnom. Il était tard, il avait froid dans cette pièce glaciale et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre son temps. Lorsque le loup-garou eut lutté 20 secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il desserra son emprise. Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard mauvais mais ne reprit pas la parole.

« Vous avez 30 secondes pour vous mettre à table, Lupin » lança froidement Severus.

30 secondes plus tard, les cordes se serraient encore une fois autour du torse du Gryffondor. Après avoir répété 2 fois l'opération, Severus retint sa colère. Le loup-garou avait gémi, serré les dents et crié mais ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Sa tête reposait sur son torse nu et des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Severus renifla. Pathétique. Soit il savait et ne dirait rien, soit il ne savait pas. En tout cas, il n'était d'aucune utilité. Il desserra les liens et approcha son visage furieux de son ancien collègue :

« Lupin, ne m'obligez pas à vous torturer plus que nécessaire, nous perdons tous les deux un temps précieux. Je sais que cela vous sera impossible à croire, mais je recherche l'Idiot-doré sur ordre de Dumbledore.»

Lupin frissonna en entendant le nom du grand magicien mais ne leva pas la tête de sa poitrine.

« J'aurais cru que l'ordre avait appris à me faire confiance depuis le temps que je travaille pour vous » reprit le Serpentard sournoisement, « mais il semblerait que les apparences prennent toujours le dessus sur vos jugements. »

« Les apparences ? » cria tout-à-coup Lupin, faisant sursauter Severus. « Tu as tué notre leader et tu travailles pour l'autre vermine, de quelles apparences est-ce que tu parles ? » Ses yeux fixaient maintenant ceux de Severus d'un regard meurtrier.

« Alors c'est la brillante déduction à laquelle vous êtes parvenus, n'est-ce pas ? Rogue est un traitre de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour cela il a fait semblant de trahir les mangemorts pendant des années mais en fait il tenait pour eux ? »

Lupin le fixait et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre la phrase que venait de prononcer Severus. Celui-ci soupira. Le loup-garou était beaucoup trop imbibé pour tenir ce genre de conversations avec lui.

« Lupin, j'ai tué Dumbledore parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Il était condamné à cause d'un maléfice lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit Drago Malefoy qui ait à le faire et m'a demandé, comme un service, de le tuer lorsque le moment serait venu. »

Un silence s'établit pendant que Lupin tentait de rassembler ses idées. Lentement, il articula :

« Ça ne change rien, maintenant, tu travailles pour l'autre camp. »

« Lupin, faites marcher votre petite cervelle une seconde. Si Dumbledore m'a demandé de le tuer, je n'ai rien fait en faveur de l'autre camp, si ? Je pourrais très bien toujours être un espion.»

« Tu as essayé de tuer Georges en juillet » marmonna Lupin.

« J'ai essayé de dévier un sort qui aurait pu le tuer, vous voulez dire » s'offusqua Rogue.

Lupin réfléchit encore, puis dit :

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Lupin » dit Severus, et dirigeant sa baguette vers la tête de Remus il dit « _Legilimens_ ».

Les pensées de Lupin étaient embrouillées et ralenties mais Severus eut rapidement la réponse à sa question : Lupin n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Potter.

Severus rompit le sort et soupira bruyamment en se laissant glisser au pied du lit. Il était tellement fatigué. Jamais il ne trouverait de solution pour détecter l'adolescent sur lequel reposait l'avenir du monde sorcier. Il devait en plus lui faire parvenir des informations et continuer de jouer le parfait mangemort. Severus en avait marre. Depuis tellement d'années, son rôle avait toujours été difficile à supporter et il n'arriverait jamais à remplir toutes les missions qu'Albus lui avait confiées. On l'avait surestimé, comme toujours. Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour réfléchir, Severus entendit près de lui un grognement étouffé. Lupin avait essayé de bouger et était tombé sur le côté, le visage enfoncé dans un oreiller. Il ne parvenait plus à se redresser.

Severus soupira, rangea la baguette du loup-garou dans une poche intérieure de ses robes, et, après s'être éloigné du lit, leva le sort de détention. Une fois les cordes disparues, le loup-garou se leva vivement et se rassit aussitôt, le visage verdâtre.

Severus ricana dans son coin :

« Ça tourne Lupin ? »

Lupin ne répondit rien, se concentra et, se levant plus lentement se dirigea vers la porte. Severus lança sèchement :

« Et où crois-tu aller comme ça, stupide animal ? »

« Salle de bain. Douche» répondit laconiquement Lupin.

Severus le suivit sur le pallier et vérifia que le loup-garou se rendait effectivement dans la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il fut entré, le jet d'eau coula durant quelques minutes. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Lupin ne pouvait rien faire, seul dans une salle de bain sans sa baguette, il ne présentait aucun danger. Il n'avait pas non plus d'informations intéressantes à lui divulguer mais Severus n'avait pas envie de sortir dans le froid de la nuit et d'affronter ce soir encore son rôle d'ignoble traitre. À la place, il retourna dans la chambre, alluma un feu et se dégota une bouteille d'alcool encore remplie. Il but deux verres coup sur coup puis se retourna pour voir entrer un Remus Lupin toujours vêtu d'un boxer, une serviette sur les épaules, les cheveux mouillés dégoulinant. Remus sembla surpris que Severus soit toujours là. Plus réveillé, il s'assit près du Serpentard et prit une goulée d'alcool directement à la bouteille.

Severus brisa le silence :

« Alors, vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autre foyer que la maison maudite de votre meilleur ami décédé ? Très dramatique, félicitations, Lupin. »

« La ferme, Rogue, je réfléchis. »

« Bonne chance avec ça» dit Severus, et il se servit un nouveau verre de whisky.

Un silence s'installa, s'épaissit tandis que Severus reposait son verre vide sur le sol. Lupin reprit calmement :

« Tu lui veux quoi, alors, à Harry ? »

« Comme si j'allais vous le dire» souffla Severus.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider » sourit timidement Lupin.

« M'aider ? Vous aideriez un mangemort, traitre, assassin ? »

Lupin haussa les épaules :

« Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. »

D'un ton maniéré, Severus répliqua :

« En quel honneur ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas encore tué, Severus. Tu en eu l'occasion une centaine de fois, ce soir. Je sais que tu me détestes. Que tu as le courage de tuer les gens. Pourtant, je suis toujours là. »

Severus hocha la tête, malgré l'utilisation de son prénom et reprit :

« Vous avez allumé un neurone, Lupin, félicitations. Ça fait quel effet ? »

Lupin gloussa. Severus fronça les sourcils. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.

« Alors, je peux t'aider ? » demanda Lupin plus calmement.

« Non, Lupin, gardez votre neurone, vous pourriez en avoir besoin. »

« Bien sûr » souligna Lupin, une grimace sur le visage.

Severus s'appuya sur une main dans l'idée de se relever, et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

« Trouvez-vous une autre planque, Lupin. Celle-ci n'est pas sûre. »

Lupin haussa les épaules.

Severus avait plus de difficultés que prévu à décoller du plancher des vaches et se laissa retomber lourdement :

« Personne pour vous accueillir ? » railla-t-il.

« Ma femme, je suppose » répondit platement Lupin.

Severus le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lupin puisse se marier.

« Tonks » répondit celui-ci à la question silencieuse.

« J'avais deviné, merci » répliqua Severus. « Pourquoi un valeureux Gryffondor se cache seul dans une maison dangereuse, abandonnée et miteuse alors qu'une femme a accepté de l'épouser ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« C'est de la jalousie, Severus ? »

« Du mépris, Lupin.» Severus sentait à présent ses sens s'inhiber et la chaleur de l'alcool se répandre dans ses veines.

Lupin ricana :

« Mais tu n'as encore rien entendu. Elle est enceinte. »

Severus secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu fais bien de te cacher, Lupin. Un enfant, quelle horreur. »

Sa voix était froide mais Lupin n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit son laïus :

« Pas UN enfant, Severus, MON enfant. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Un père rejeté, monstrueux, inutile ? »

« Tu as oublié lâche et idiot» appuya Severus.

« Sans moi, chez les Tonks, ils ont une chance de s'en sortir.» La voix de Lupin était de moins en moins audible.

« C'est vrai » reprit Severus « sans mari, sans père, dans la résistance, ils seront au mieux. »

« Tu ne comprends pas » murmura Lupin.

« Non Lupin, je ne comprends pas » gronda Severus. « Ne pas vouloir d'enfant pendant la guerre, ça se comprend mais en avoir un et l'abandonner, je ne peux pas le concevoir. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle voulait un enfant. » Lupin semblait se parler à lui-même, une larme coula sur son visage. « Je lui aurais expliqué. Se marier avec moi, c'était déjà un énorme sacrifice. Elle n'est pas obligée d'être si gentille et obstinée. J'aurais du refuser. C'est une chouette fille, elle ne devrait pas gâcher sa vie avec moi. »

« Une ''chouette fille''. Le romantisme à la Gryffondor. » pouffa Severus, qui se contrôlait de moins en moins.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Severus. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ce qu'elle fait pour moi mais elle est allée trop loin. C'est la tendresse, l'acceptation qui m'ont aveuglé mais je suis trop dangereux, c'est une idée ridicule. »

Severus tourna la tête vers le feu et lança amèrement :

« Alors on abandonne son enfant et sa femme que l'on n'aime pas. Très Gryffondor.»

« Qui a dit que je ne l'aimais pas ? Je l'apprécie, je la respecte, j'ai de la tendresse pour elle. Ça aussi, c'est de l'amour, non ? »

« Pas assez, visiblement, puisque vous vous terrez ici quand elle a le plus besoin de vous. » Severus ferma les yeux. La pièce tournait, cette conversation était ridicule, il avait tellement de choses plus importantes à faire et à penser que de raisonner un hybride stupide.

« Ca ne te fait pas peur, toi, la paternité ? » Lupin avait relevé les yeux et semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

« Non » répondit directement Severus.

« C'est vrai que tu as toutes les qualités requises » pouffa Lupin.

« Je n'ai pas peur car je ne serai jamais père, Lupin » grogna le Maître des Potions.

« Personne ne méritera jamais assez ton affection, n'est-ce pas ? Qui serait à la hauteur de la terreur des Serpentards ? » L'effet dramatique de la tirade de Lupin fut quelque peu gâchée par ses gloussements, mais Severus fut assez blessé pour répliquer :

« Les gays ne se reproduisent pas, Lupin. »

Les yeux ambrés du lycanthrope s'élargirent d'abord en dévisageant son ancien collègue, toujours aussi sérieux, puis se rétrécirent en deux traits fins lorsque Remus s'affala par terre, mort de rire.

C'en était assez pour Severus. Après un dernier verre pour se donner du courage, il agrippa les draps qui pendaient dans son dos et se remit debout tant bien que mal. Une main agrippa sa cheville tandis que Lupin reprenait contenance :

« Attends » souffla-t-il. « C'est l'alcool, je suis désolé. L'homosexualité n'a rien de drôle, c'est juste ta façon de le dire qui est hilarante. On dirait que tu parles d'un maléfice impardonnable. »

Severus se rassit de mauvaise grâce. Il avait perdu l'équilibre quand l'autre avait attrapé sa cheville et préférait ne plus trop bouger avant que son estomac cesse de tanguer. Il n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de l'alcool.

Lupin se redressa et dit gravement :

« Je crois que je suis gay aussi. »

Severus secoua la tête en silence.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« Lupin, vous êtes idiot. »

« J'ai déjà eu une érection quand Sirius faisait un strip-tease » se défendit-il.

« Mon grand-père aurait eu une érection, Lupin. Black était une insulte vivante à la décence. »

Lupin rit franchement et reprit :

« J'ai déjà été attiré par des hommes, je les trouve beaux. »

« Un hipogriffe est beau, Lupin, vous vous sentez zoophile ? » railla Severus.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ? C'est débile, tu l'es bien, toi, quelle est la différence ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait d'enfant à une femme, Lupin. »

Ce dernier s'assombrit quelques instants puis reprit :

« Ça ne prouve rien, ça. Et puis, si ça se trouve tu ne l'es pas non plus, c'est quoi ta preuve ? »

« Je n'ai pas à vous prouver une de mes plus grosses faiblesses, Lupin, vous l'avouez est une idiotie suffisante ! » persifla Severus.

Lupin souriait de façon idiote et ses yeux se remirent à briller alors qu'il soufflait :

« Tu flashais sur qui, à part Sirius ? »

« Je n'ai jamais « flashé » sur ce cabot, Lupin. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai appelé « insulte vivante à la décence », hein. »

« Reconnaitre une personne comme désirable ne veut pas dire qu'on la désire. »

« Trop compliqué » rit Lupin. « Mais mettons que ce n'était pas Sirius. Un copain du côté noir de la force, alors ? »

« Lupin, je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à vos provocations ridicules »

Lupin se mit malgré tout à réciter joyeusement tous les Serpentards et Mangemorts qu'il connaissait, commentant chaque probabilité.

« …Malefoy est beau gosse mais vous n'allez pas bien ensemble, trop d'égo dans un seul couple, voyons, Lestrange n'a jamais été avec qui que ce soit d'autre que sa vieille sorcière, sinon Macnair, peut-être, les muscles ça te branche ? Ah non, je sais, Mulciber ! »

« Lupin ! » s'exclama Severus plus fort que prévu.

Mais Lupin semblait s'amuser comme un enfant et continua de babiller :

« Quoi, je vais du mauvais côté ? Bon, dans l'Ordre tu m'as dit ne pas aimer Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kingsley ? Sacré charisme, non ? Non. Bon, Alastor et Albus me semblent un peu vieux et je ne te vois pas non plus fantasmer sur un gamin. »

« Lupin, il est également possible que je ne sois attiré par personne » tenta de l'arrêter une fois encore Severus.

« Je sais que tu mens, Severus. Laisse-moi réfléchir » dit Lupin. Soudain un sourire goguenard s'étala sur son visage et il s'approcha de son compagnon d'infortune :

« A moins que ce ne soit moi. Ça te plait les monstres timides, Severus Rogue ? »

« Nous n'avons pas la même définition de la timidité, Lupin » dit froidement Severus en repoussant le loup-garou. « Vous me dégoûtez autant que votre petit club, rassurez-vous. »

« C'est méchant ça, Severus, moi je t'aime bien. Je suis sûr que je peux te séduire, attends» reprit le loup-garou en se levant. Se mettant face au Serpentard, il se mit à onduler doucement du bassin et dit encore :

« Sirius m'a appris un truc ou deux, tu vas voir. »

Severus soupira. On atteignait les bas fonds du pathétisme. Un Remus Lupin saoul était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver ce soir. Le Serpentard lança un regard-méchant-numéro-8 à Lupin (mépris polaire) et se releva doucement. Le sol était stable à présent, il n'avait plus qu'à contourner le babouin qui faisait une danse du ventre avec sa serviette comme voile et il ferait tout pour oublier le fiasco de cette soirée. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du coin de la pièce où Lupin se trouvait, celui-ci lança joyeusement :

« Severus, tu veux participer ! » et il attrapa la nuque du vénérable Maître des Potions avec sa serviette.

Profitant de la proximité de sa proie, le loup-garou plaqua sur ses lèvres un baiser qui se voulait certainement humiliant. Severus saisit à son tour le visage de Lupin et approfondit le baiser, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Après quelques secondes, il recula son visage avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. « _Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, Lupin_ » pensa-t-il en découvrant le visage surpris de l'homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lupin lui reprenne ses lèvres dans un baiser plus fougueux. Il retira vivement son visage et cracha :

« Lupin ! Que faites-vous ? »

« Ben, je continue ce qu'on a si bien commencé » lança bêtement le Gryffondor.

« La plaisanterie a assez duré, laissez-moi passer »

Lupin haussa les épaules :

« Je ne vois personne qui rit ici. Il y a quelques secondes, tu avais même l'air de prendre ça au sérieux»

« Je voulais juste… » commença Severus mais la fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un baiser qui ne laissait plus aucune place au doute. Remus Lupin essayait de le mettre dans son lit !

Alors que Lupin devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, Severus se détendait peu à peu. Après tout, cette nuit n'avait rien de normal. Si Lupin voulait faire une connerie, c'était son problème. Pour sa part, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été au lit avec quelqu'un qu'il respectait un tant soit peu et n'allait pas se priver pour des raisons morales.

Lupin grogna lorsqu'il sentit la langue du Serpentard venir à la rencontre de la sienne et entreprit de déboutonner rapidement la longue robe noire qui recouvrait sa chemise et son pantalon. Alors que la bouche de Severus quitta ses lèvres pour lécher les gouttes d'eau qui descendaient le long de son torse, Lupin gronda quelque chose en rapport avec les boutons avec lesquels il se débattait tant bien que mal. La chemise tomba enfin sur le sol et Lupin déboutonna triomphalement le pantalon de Severus. Tandis que Severus enlevait ce dernier, Lupin lança sa serviette à travers la pièce. Si le Serpentard pensait toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée, ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vut le regard brulant que lui lancèrent les yeux ambrés de l'homme en face de lui. Il s'approcha et poussa légèrement Lupin pour qu'il tombe sur le lit derrière lui. Se plaçant au-dessus, il reprit ses baisers et entreprit de frotter légèrement leur deux érections qui déformaient leur sous-vêtements. Les mains de Lupin semblaient brûler sa peau et allumaient un feu en lui. Il entreprit de caresser à son tour le corps du loup-garou. Il passa doucement les doigts sur son torse, appuyant un peu plus fort sur les nombreuses cicatrices. Il passa la main sous l'élastique de son boxer et explora le sexe tendu de la base à son sommet. Lorsqu'il passa les doigts sur son entrée, Lupin gémit plus fort et murmura :

« Severus, je n'ai jamais… »

Severus hocha la tête et se leva. Il partit chercher sa baguette et s'approchant du lit, murmura un sort de lubrification. Lâchant sa baguette par terre, il acheva de les déshabiller tous deux complètement tandis que Lupin le dévorait toujours des yeux. Il reprit délicatement ses caresses et après quelques minutes, introduisit lentement un doigt en lui. Lupin gémit plus fort et fit une grimace. Severus prit le temps qu'il fallait pour préparer son amant et lorsque trois doigts bougeaient aisément en lui, se recula et se mit debout en face de l'homme allongé. Il approcha son visage du sien. Un feu couvait dans ses yeux d'habitude dorés. Severus l'embrassa à pleine bouche tandis qu'il appuyait son sexe contre l'entrée et s'introduisit lentement en lui. Une fois dedans, il attendit que le corps de Lupin se détende avant d'entreprendre quelques mouvements lents. Lupin gémit au début puis sa respiration s'accéléra et il fit quelques mouvements de bassin que Severus interpréta comme une permission. Il accéléra alors ses mouvements et, se sentant proche de l'orgasme, entreprit de faire jouir également son amant en le caressant. Alors qu'il agrippait son sexe, Lupin eut un gémissement qui ressemblait beaucoup à son prénom, mais Severus ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Se libérant, il prononça un mot qui ressemblait beaucoup aussi à « Remus ». Il termina quelques mouvements et Lupin se libéra également dans sa main. Retombant sur le côté, il tâtonna par terre à la recherche de sa baguette et souffla un sort de nettoyage, reprenant son souffle. Lupin posa alors la main sur son flanc et murmura :

« Merci »

Il s'allongea à côté de Severus et dit d'une voix plus assurée :

« Est-ce que tu as dit ''Remus''? »

« Non » grogna Severus et il entendit Lupin rire doucement à côté de lui.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda encore Lupin quelques minutes plus tard.

« Comment ? » demanda sèchement Severus.

« Passionné » répondit Lupin en rougissant.

Un silence de quelques minutes lui répondit. Lupin avait à présent les yeux fermés et respirait fort. Il s'était endormi. Severus murmura « pas toujours », soupira et se releva sans bruits. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et sa baguette en main, se tourna vers le lit. Severus réfléchit quelques instants puis rangea sa baguette. Un « oubliette » serait inutile, imbibé comme il l'était, le loup-garou ne se souviendrait de rien le lendemain matin. Il posa la baguette de son partenaire sur une table de nuit et sortit de la pièce. Tandis que la porte se refermait, Lupin soupira bruyamment, les yeux grands ouverts.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Severus Rogue tournait en rond dans son bureau directorial lorsqu'un évènement inhabituel se produisit : un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. Severus lui ouvrit, le hibou délivra sa lettre et repartit dans un courant d'air glacial. Severus pesta et ferma rapidement la fenêtre avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, la lettre à la main. Il la dévisagea longuement d'un air mauvais. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Un simple « _Severus Rogue_ » était tracé sur l'enveloppe d'une écriture inconnue. Severus lança quelques sorts de révélation et de protection mais la lettre réagit comme une simple lettre. Severus grogna et se résolu à faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : l'ouvrir. Il en sortit un feuillet couvert d'une écriture soignée. Severus fonça d'abord jusqu'à la signature :

 _Remus._

Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que Lupin pouvait bien lui écrire ? Severus tenta de se calmer. Lupin ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la soirée, il était ivre mort. Severus reprit la lettre du début, histoire d'en être sûr :

 _Severus,_

 _Tu seras certainement surpris de recevoir une lettre de moi. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je pense que nous ne nous sommes jamais écrit. J'imagine que tu n'es pas spécialement heureux de recevoir cette lettre après notre rencontre il y a deux jours mais j'en avais besoin car aujourd'hui, c'est Noel, et qu'à Noel il faut toujours dire la vérité.*_

Les jointures de Severus blanchirent et il froissa légèrement le papier, tout en lisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

 _J'écris cette lettre pour te remercier. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas voulu, mais tu as réussi à me rendre espoir. Partager cette nuit avec toi a balayé mes doutes. Je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus peur qu'on m'aime. Je n'ai plus peur d'être un mari, un père. Savoir qu'un homme tel que toi est capable d'une passion pareille, avec un homme comme moi, m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu as éveillé en moi des sentiments que je croyais disparus à jamais et pour cela, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant._

 _Je ne sais pas aujourd'hui si tes intentions sont aussi nobles que ce que tu m'as raconté l'autre soir. Si elles le sont, sache qu'elles décuplent encore des sentiments pourtant bien présents._

 _Je suis désolé si cela te dégoûte ou te déçoit. Je ne t'en parlerai plus jamais, mais sache que je serai toujours prêt à en parler avec toi si tu le souhaites._

 _Joyeux Noel,_

 _Remus._

Severus leva de la lettre des yeux brillants. Il soupira, ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Après avoir relu la lettre une vingtaine de fois, il agrippa sa baguette d'une main tremblante et métamorphosa le bout de papier en un pendentif argenté en forme de serpent qu'il passa à la chaine autour de son cou.

Un secret. Un de plus. Son préféré, peut-être.

* * *

*En tout cas, d'après Richard Curtis :D

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est mon premier OS, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans le rectangle ci-dessous!_


End file.
